Play With Me
by ILoveMyGeeWay
Summary: Matt is bored and Mello has suppressed feelings. Wonder what will happen. please read and review. M&M Yaoi


Play With Me

"Meeeeellllloooooo!" Matt cried out from his position on the couch. "Mellooooooo" Matt was sprawled out on the couch bored as all hell. "Melll-"

He was cut off. "What the hell do you want?" Mello came up behind him. He walked straight over to Matt and bent down behind him so he was snarling in his face. "What, Matt?"

Matt smiled at Mello and grabbed the sides of his face. He pulled Mello down and kissed him. Mello stiffened before pulling away and slapping Matt.

Mello glared down at Matt. Matt gave Mello a goofy grin. "What the hell was that? What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Come on Mell. You know you liked it!" Matt sat up and turned to face Mello. Mello just stiffened.

Sure, maybe he did like it, but he would never tell that to Matt! He had learned a long time ago that he did love Matt. He would NEVER tell any of this to Matt though!

"You wish you homo!" Was Mello's only comeback. He just spun on his heel, so he wouldn't have to look at Matt's stupid grin.

Matt just came up behind Mello and wrapped his arms around his waist. His smiled dimmed a little when Mello stiffened and tried to pull away. Matt just pulled him closer so he was crushed against his chest.

Matt pulled Mello onto the couch with him. He flipped it so Mello was beneath him and his hands were on Mello's hips. Matt put another chaste kiss on Mello's lips. Mello seemed to melt this time.

"I'm bored, play with me!" Matt said with a seductive smile. Mello squirmed beneath him. Matt brought his lips to Mello's once again. This time the blond kissed back. They worked their lips together for a couple of minutes.

They pulled apart panting. Matt moved his mouth to Mello's collarbone. He sucked and nipped on Mello until Mello brought his hands up and grabbed Matt's face, bringing him back to his lips. After a while Mello licked Matt's bottom lip, begging for entry.

Matt complied by opening his mouth. They fought for dominance while trying to explore every region of the other's mouth. Matt slid his hands up off Mello's hips and slid them under his leather vest to rest on his rock hard abs.

Moaning into the kiss Mello arched his back into Matt's hands, craving his touch. Matt proceeded to remove his hands from Mello's chest and instead pull the zipper of his vest down and help him shrug out of it.

Matt slid his hands over Mello's chest. He removed his mouth from Mello's and brought it down to suck on his chest. He left a hot trails with his tongue down Mello's chest to his belly button. Matt dipped his tongue in Mello's bellybutton before leaving a trail of kisses to his belt buckle.

Matt ran his tongue, sometimes nipping and kissing, along the edge of Mello's pants. Matt brought his hand to Mello's belt buckle and undid it, then started to untie his leather pants making sure to dip down into Mello's pants at every chance to brush Mello's hard member.

Mello was panting loudly and moaning. He never imagined Matt and him would ever do this. As Matt pulled his pants down he breathed a sigh of relief; the leather was constricting and suffocating him.

Matt now had Mello lying beneath him completely naked. He dipped his head down to lick Mello. Grabbing Mello's erection Matt began to play with it. He lolled his tongue over the head, teasing Mello. Mello lay panting with sheets of sweat on him. As Matt twirled the tip of his tongue up and down Mello's penis Mello trust his hips up, trying to get Matt to take him in his mouth completely.

Instead of complying Matt just firmly held Mello's hips down. His nails digging crescent moons in Mello's side, the blood dripping down. Mello was sure he would leave a bruise.

Matt finally took Mello completely in his mouth. Humming while he bobbed his head up and down. While sucking on Mello's penis Matt looked up to see Mello throw his head back, eyes rolling back, fisting the couch.

Mello's breathing was labored. Groaning as Matt pulled away from him. Matt sat on Mello's thighs and pulled his striped shirt off. Revealing a chiseled chest. He then started on his pants. Mello ripped his hands away though. Mello decided to take a torturously long time taking off Matt's pants and boxers.

Matt lay down on Mello, grinding his penis on Mello's. Mello's breathing hitched, Matt moved his mouth to Mello's as he continued to grind his hips into Mello's. When they broke the kiss Mello grabbed Matt's goggles and took them off, throwing them with their other forgotten clothes.

Matt moaned in pleasure as Mello reached between them, grabbing Matt and pumping. With his thumb he smeared the pre cum around his head. Mello continued to stroke and pump at a fastening pace.

Matt eventually grabbed Mello's hand and stopped him. Matt positioned himself so he was near Mello's entrance. He lifted Mello's legs on his shoulders and put his tip at Mello's entrance. Hissing he pushed into Mello. He stopped when he was in to let Mello adjust to him.

Soon Mello gave the o.k. And Matt pulled out and trusts back in. Again Matt pulled out and trusts back in. He soon found a quick pace. Mello trust downward with Matt's thrusts, impaling Matt in him further.

Matt panted, leaning over Mello, his mouth to his shoulder. His pace became faster and more intense. Soon both him and Mello were loudly moaning the other's name. Within a couple more thrust Mello came, screaming Matt's name. He tightened up squeezing Matt and seconds after Mello, Matt came. He bit down hard on Mello's shoulder causing it to bleed while loudly calling out Mello's name.

Both lay there panting. When Matt regained his breath he licked up the blood from Mello's shoulder.

Still panting slightly Matt spoke, his voice cracking slightly, "Ahhhh! Mello, I love you!" Shocked Mello looked at him before smiling, a true smile, and returning with, " I love you too Matt, I love you too!"

Matt pulled out of Mello with a groan and they both lay by each other on the couch. Matt grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over them.

They fell asleep cuddling on the couch. They both were happily in each other's arms, forever. "I love you" Mello whispered before drifting off to sleep. "I love you too" Matt returned, before he himself drifted into the oblivion.

Fin

O.K., So this was my First time writing a Matt and Mello Story and the first time putting it on here, please tell me what you think. )


End file.
